


Glasgow Kiss

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Claymore kick, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hijacking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Scotland, Sex, Slow Sex, angry drew mcintyre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Drew and Sienna are friends, since Sienna had come over from NXT. An incident in Glasgow made Drew realize that hehas more feelings than expected.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Glasgow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had in mind. It might be not my best work, due to a lack of inspiration right now. Cornoa boredom is kicking in a bit.
> 
> Feel free to change the name of the OC if you want.

“Brazen Head?“ Drew huffed, looking over to Dolph as if he wanted to murder him right away. In an instant he took out his phone and dialed Siennas number, just to hear that the dialog partner was not available.

„What's going on?“ It was Seth, who came around on his way to the bar to get a drink, surprised to see Drew and Dolph, with some other members of Raw right in front of the elevator.

„Drew is overreacting“, Dolph mumbled. This gaze wandered over to the bar, were a few fan girls were waiting, waving at them with a big smile and a wide grin.

„Overreacting?“ Drew grabbed the way smaller man and nearly threw him against the wall. „You are going sightseeing with Sienna, ending in one of the most dodgy pubs in one of the most dodgy areas in Glasgow. You let here drive back to the hotel alone, without even checking if she got into a cab. Now, she is nowhere to find and you are telling me, I am overreacting?“

His voice was just a growl and Dolphs face was turning redder and redder by the pressure Drew was exerting on his throat.

„Woah. Big boy. That's not helping.“ Seth tried to make Drew let Dolph go. The Scot lowered his hand and Dolph slumped to the ground rubbing his throat.

„So, did you call her?“

„Yeah, Seth. What a great idea. Why didn't I thought about that?“ Nervously, Drew began to pace up and down in front of the hallway.

„I called her, but nothing. I asked Becky, Sarah, Liv and Ruby, but they haven't heard anything about her. I even phoned Brazen Head, but it is already closed. Well, way past midnight.“

Pubs had a closing hour and all the folks were moving to the night clubs after midnight, continuing their party.

„I need to find her and if anything happened to her,“ he turned to Dolph again, who was stepping back hiding behind Mojo Rawley, „I let you pay.“

Seth was stepping between them, taking the focus on him. The situation was worse, but an open fight in the hotel hall, wasn't making it better. The fans who were standing around at the big glass front of the building had already seen way too much.

„How far is that pub away?“

„2miles, maybe two and a half. You can walk along the river or through Kingston

„Alright.... Maybe she didn't found a cab and tried walk back. We are going to find her by foot.“ He pointed to Dolph and Mojo.

„You two are going to Braven Head the Kingston way, and we are taking the way by the river. I call Becky, she should phone the Cab Company to find out, if she had taken one, and she... she should phone the hospitals.“  
  


It took them ten minutes to leave the hotel. Drew and Mojo quickly walked down Govan Road, while Drew and Seth had turned to the river, crossing it over Finnieston Street.

„It's two and there is still no life sign of her.“ Drew looked on the screen of his phone. He had dialed her number frequently, but he always got the same answer. Phone partner not available.

„We gonna find her. I'm sure. Maybe she just got lost on her way, or she entered one of those fish and chips shops. She is badass and knows how to take care of herself.“  
Seth tried to cheer Drew up, although he was worried himself. Sienna was a tough girl, an athletic wrestler with a martial arts background. Her only weakness, was her kind and sometimes naive heart. She could kick ass, but she easily trusted people and always tried to believe in the good.

„It's my fault,“ Drew said after a while. They had crossed the river and were walking down the riverside.

„Why do think that?“

„I should have gone sightseeing with her, but I pretended to have some work to do.“

„Pretend? I don't understand?“

Drew stopped and leaned against the railing. His gaze wandered over the River Clyde to the other riverbank, where the lights of Riverview neighborhood were shimmering in the water.

„Ye know... I... I like her...really like her.“

„Oh, what news. Drew, everyone knoww that you are into her. That's quiet obvious. The only one who didn't get it, are you two.“  
It was noting new to Seth. Since Sienna had come over from NXT to RAW, she and Drew were like shadows of each other. There wasn't a day, without them hanging together backstage, talking about Scottish Heritage and New Zealand Culture. Sienna had taught Drew to do a Haka, the traditional Maori war dance and Drew had raised her interest in soccer and bagpipe music. Sienna always called him big brother, but everyone saw the looks she gave him, when he wasn't looking and vice versa.

„I was too scared to asked her out!“

Seth rolled his eyes and lifted himself on the edge of the railing. „It was just sightseeing, not a date or so....“

„I know, but it's different. Glasgow is kind of my hometown. I grew up forty miles from here, studied here. When I was young, I nearly spend every party weekend in Glasgow. It's kind of home... and it felt like bringing her home. And... I freaked out.“

The thought of showing her Glasgow with all those churches, places and parks, was like opening up to her in a more private way, he ever did before. And after all he had gone through with the death of his mother, the worse marriage...

„I can understand buddy. I really do... I“

Seth got interrupted by the sound of Drews phone. His face lightened up, when he saw the number on the display. He pressed the green button and put the call on speaker.

„Sienna, thank god, you're calling.“

„Drew?“ Her voice was hardly audible and cracks and sizzles were disturbing the call.

„Sienna? Sienna, where are you?“

„I don't know...“

Her voice was thick of tears and tiredness.

„Sweetheart, are you okay?“

„I am okay. The cab driver... he wanted... but I knocked him out...but I don't know where I am.“

Drew felt the anger boiling inside him, and he needed to talk a deep breath to stay calm.

„Sienna, it's Seth here. Keep calm, girl, we get you. What can you tell us?“

She was breathing heavily and it sounded to Drew as if she was running. „I have no GPS or net here. It's a lake. Maybe half an hour drive. I dunno.“ She was coughing and taking a deep breath. „He parked the car at a place that looks like a water bassin, and then he made me walk to an old shed. And wait...we passed a Farm. Edenwill or Edenmill. Drew... please... I'm scared. He had a knife. What if he's after me?“  
Drew and Seth were nearly running back to the hotel. While Drew was still on the phone with Sienna, Seth was calling a cab.

„Sienna, sweetheart. I'm coming to get you. Okay. I'm on my way. Try to hide somewhere. I find you, love, I find you. Okay.“

„Ple.... hurry... I…sca... I... Drew...hello...hel...o“

„Sienna?.....God damn...“

The cab was driven by a young man, who nearly yelled by fear, when he saw the two guys, entering his car in a rage.

„You... is there a farm shop around here. Edenwill or Edenmill?“  
The young man shrugged, but Seth leaned over from the back.

„There. Edenmill Farm shop. Near Burncrooks Reservoir. And there is this basin thing Sienna was talking of.“

Drew leaned over.

„Listen. You bring us there, now. And you get double, if you ignore speed limits.“ Drew fished some pound notes out of his pocket and handed them over to the driver.

„Sure, Sir,“ he answered, starting the engine and headed down the road.  
  
Drew never had been a speedy driver and in fact he didn't like people, who use there car more than a weapon than an actual car. Too him it was more important to arrive chilled and safe at whatever destination they were driving to. Today, he was thankful, that the young guy, obviously knew the streets and his car damn well. Even in the upcoming rain, he drove as if the devil himself was chasing him through the streets of Glasgow. While Seth was making some calls in the backseat, probably with Becky or the police, Drew stared at the display of his phone. He hoped it was just Siennas battery that had run out, or they just had no signal. He excluded the possibility, that this guy got her and... he shook his head and slid the phone back into the pocket of his leather jacket.

„You said one of us took the girl?“ The driver asked carefully, avoiding to even take a glimpse to the side. His gaze rested on the street in front of him.  
Drew didn't answer. He nervously kneaded is fingers, that the knuckles were cracking.

„I'm sorry. That's not what we are.“

„Good for you,“ Drew grunted and the driver fell silent immediately.

They drove past the town in silence. The buildings passed by and the rain grew stronger, leaving a wet, glimmering layer on the street. Seth sat quietly on the backseat after he had finished making his calls. Becky was informing the police, Hunter and everyone who was necessary, so they did everything they could do to save Sienna.  
The voice of the driver made them pop out of their thoughts.

„This is the Edenmill farm and somewhere here the way to the reservoir has to be.“  
He sped down and Drew pulled the window down. Cold rain sloshed in his face, and he couldn't see a thing in the darkness. Now and then a street lamp cut through the dark with its pale light, carving the silhouettes of bushes and trees out of the dark.

„There.“ Drew pointed to a road sign and a small way, that went off the main road.

„Burncrooks Reservoir.“

The driver turned right, and they followed the small road.

„Sienna?“, Drew shouted out of the open video against the rain, hoping that she had found her way to the streets. But everything remained silent.  
It took another few minutes until they had reached the end of the road. The lights of the cab hitting another black car that parked next to a fence.  
„It's the right place.“ The Driver stated and wanted to leave the car, to look, if it really was one of his colleagues, but Drew grabbed his arm and hold him back.

„You stay here. Park the car right in front of the car that he can't escape and await the police or whoever is coming here.“  
The Driver just nodded and when Drew and Seth had left the car, he blocked the other car from leaving.

„This way“, Drew pointed to a small walking trail that lead into the bushy area behind the reservoir buildings. It still was dark and the only light they had, were the torch lights of their phones.  
The rain had softened the trail, leaving puddles of swampy water on the ground.

„If anything happened to her, God gracious, I kill him.“ Drew mumbled, his gaze wandering over the vegetation along the trail.

„No, you won't. It's the job of the police, not yours.“  
Seth knew that the Scot was enraged and worried, but it would make things worse if he zoned out and probably kill that man.

„Don't tell, Seth, you would stay calm, if somebody lay hands on Becky. Don't play that cool.“

„You are right, I would want to rip him into piece, but I know that you, or Finn or anyone else would be there to prevent me from running into my own misfortune. You won't help Sienna, if your revenge and fury brings you straight to jail for battery or murder.“

Drew didn't answer, but Seth knew, that Drew had understood, that this was now about finding Sienna, helping her and not about revenge.  
He needed to find her, save her and afterwards, he would confide in her, about his feelings, his doubts.  
The light of the car had disappeared behind them, and they were facing the blackest night Seth had seen in a while. Glasgow, the buzzing town, was only half an hour away, but he felt as if he was walking as on of the last humans on earth. The sound of the rain was filling the air, mixing up with their footsteps and the occasional call of Siennas name. The sky he could see through the branches, was covered with thick clouds of a dirty dark gray. No moon, no stars, only rain soaked darkness and the small pale lights of their phones, that couldn't even light the ground in front of them.

„She must be here somewhere. I told her to hide“; Drew wondered, turning around to Seth. The Architect wanted to answer, when a scream filled the silence.

„Sienna?“

In an instant Drew started to run, breaking through the thick bushes and branches like a wild animal. He stumbled over roots, was flogged by sharp twigs and blackberry roots, and Seth could hardly follow. They didn't see where they were running, but Drew followed the sound of screaming, which grew louder.  
A manly voice mixed up with Siennas screams, rough and angry.

„Siennaaaa?“

„Drew? Here...“

The sound was muffled, as i someone didn't want here to scream, to draw the attention onto them.  
Drew stumbled on a clearing and in the darkness in front of him, he saw her, a thick branch in her hand, defending herself. A man, shorter as Drew was, but bulky and obviously strong, stood not far a way. A torchlight dangling from his belt. Something silvery was shining in his hand, and he looked over to Drew with a smile of surprise and amusement.

„Get in line, big boy“, he grinned, looking over to Sienna. Was this guy overly confident, crazy or just stupid, Drew thought. He didn't even make the move to flee or hide. Instead, he lifted his hand with the knife and took a step into direction of Sienna. „My turn and then you can....“ the thug couldn't even finish his sentence. Drew had taken a few steps forward, jumped and hit him with a claymore, logging him like a tree in the woods. Without further paying attention, Drew stepped over to Sienna, who had collapsed onto her knees, the branch still in her hands.

„I have you, Sweetheart. I'm here now.“ He whispered, kneeling down in the mud next to her. With a defeated sob she nearly slumped into his arms, burying his face into his shirt. „Shhh, you're safe now, my love. I have you“, he whispered, placing kisses on the top of her hair. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. Her body was shivering against his chest, out of cold, fear and tiredness.

„What are we doing with him?“ Seth had stepped on the ceiling, his eyes resting on the lifeless silhouette of the driver.

„Take your belt and shackle him against a tree. The police will find him. I, I talk her to the car. Seth nodded and Drew carefully got on his feet.

„I take you to the hospital, Sweetheart.“

„No... I'm not hurt. Bring me to the hotel, please. I'm so tired...so tired?“ Her voice was barely audible.

„Of course, love“, Drew answered and instead of letting her walk, he wrapped one arm around her chest, the other sneaked under her knees, and he lifted her up easily.


End file.
